Aoi
"It's not like I have anything to come to life for anyway." Aoi is a Reaper from Week 7 of The Reaper's Game. Here is a short snippet of something cool yeah. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HECKIE PLEASE ADHERE TO THIS FORMAT PLS FOR LOVE DEL WORK HARD??? TO DO??? SO you can delete unnecessary categories and photo spaces and stuff like but please at least make it kinda look like this for consistency reasons??? sobbing Appearance THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE THEIR FACE. Personality THIS IS WHERE YOU DESCRIBE THEIR BEHAVIOUR. History Post-Game When in Ikebukuro, Aoi started off as a simple Support Reaper but quickly worked her way through the chain of Command before eventually becoming Game Master. She was, however, a ruthless GM where almost all her games ended in Total Erasure. The Conductor however felt threatened by her, thinking she may eventually try and take over his own seat (Which may have happened mind you) so he put in a transfer for her, sending Aoi to Shibuya. She was in Shibuya for Week 7 where her hard demeanour started to melt away. She was very uneasy there at first, not sure how to deal with everything which is probably why the once esteemed Game Master wasn't even able to put in a single Erasure. However due to Trick Aoi's reaper life was saved. This opened up the door to let her start district hopping with Setsuna, another Reaper there who was district hopping in Shibuya to whom she became a little close with. Pre-Game and During Game When alive Aoi was a Dancer and a damn good one at that. She did all forms of dance from Hip Hop to Jazz to ballet to Ballroom; She just loved to dance. Her dream that kept her going was to one day become a professional, whether it was a back up dancer for Music Video's or a dance choreographer she wanted to do it. However she often found herself stressing out over dance competitions and/or recitals. Her main escape for that was swimming. As a Native to Ikebukuro, Aoi was used to having to keep her guard up during the later times of the night, but at the same time she had gotten accustomed to it to the point where she would sometimes forget. This is why she ended up dead I suppose. One night walking home from dance she had her headphones on and like always walked through the alley way short cut to her house. This time however was different. She didn't notice the person behind her until he grabbed her but by that time it was too late. He had drugged her. When she came to she was chained up in a warehouse somewhere, isolated from anyone who could possibly help her, and even if she could scream she couldn't. He had her gagged. Around her were caged dogs, lots of them and they were hungry. Her kidnapper just laughed at her before cutting her badly. Leaving the room he released the dogs. When she joined the Reapers Game as a Player Aoi's Entry Fee were her Dreams. Since they were the one thing that kept her going through life she had a hard time finishing her game. Instead of learning from loose the thing most important to her she got more and more bitter, nearly dragging her partner down with her. When they won the game however her anger and bitterness was so strong she refused to come back to life, choosing Reaperdom instead. Relationships Setsuna Setsuna is a frenemy / crush of Aoi's. She hates Setsuna... that's a lie, she's so in love with him but she'll never admit it out loud. Setsuna and Aoi met briefly while alive, but neither remember this fact, or rather haven't made the connection yet. Trivia *Aoi's Noise form is a Mermaid: Sirenia Symphony *Swimming was her favourite past time aside from dance *Aoi had a reaper friend growing up that she lost contact with when she was 15 Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Support Reaper Category:Active Reaper Category:Week 7 Category:Week 9